As an apparatus for examining and determining a color design, there has been known a color design simulating apparatus having an original document reading apparatus such as a drum scanner or the like, a color display represented by a color CRT and a color printer, in which a color original document is read and displayed on the display and a color of a design displayed on the display is changed by operating keys and dials and is printed out by the printer as a sample, if necessary.
As is well known, the coloring of the color display is obtained by adjusting brightness of R (red), G (green) and B (blue) dots, whereas the coloring of the color printer is obtained by arrangements of dots of respective colors of Y (yellow), M (magenta) and C (cyan) or respective colors of Y, M, C and Bk (black) (the coloring is generally performed by the latter 4 colors, and in the following description, the combination of the former and latter colors is indicated as Y, M, C, (Bk)) in the coloring area of the unit which is made of, for example, 4.times.4=16 dots. Thus, the coloring principles thereof are different. Accordingly, in the above-described color design simulating apparatus, the color expressed on the color display and the color expressed by a sample printed-out by the color printer can not always be matched with ease. As one method for removing the above-described difficulty, Japanese Published Patent Gazette No. 52-16403 describes the following means in which a table formed by the combination of sets of R, G, B signals with a number of gradations and sets of Y. M, C, (Bk) signals, expressing the same colors as those of the R, G, B signals is stored in advance in a memory and a color display displays a color by utilizing the set of R, G, B signals stored in the table so that, when the corresponding color is printed, the Y, M, C, (Bk) signals forming the pair with the R, G, B signals are supplied to a printer.
On the other hand, dyeing computer color matching apparatus having a photoelectric colorimeter and a spectrophotometer are well known. These apparatus analyze color informations read out from color chips to output a recipe of dyes necessary for displaying the colors of the corresponding color chips on the basis of dye data registered in advance. When the operator mixes the dyes in accordance with this recipe, it is possible to reproduce the same color on the color chips on a textile.
Accordingly, in examining and determining the color design in the textile design in the prior art, the original document, which becomes a draft, is read-out by the color design simulating apparatus and is displayed by the display. Then, the color is changed on the display in various ways by operating a key and a dial and some kinds of suitable designs are printed out by the printer as samples. When the final design is determined by examining the sample, the color chip of color used in that design is printed out and the color chip is read out by the computer color matching apparatus, thereby the recipe of dyes being obtained.
However, according to the above-described prior art method, in order to obtain a recipe of dyes, the color displayed on the display of the color design simulating apparatus is temporarily printed-out as the color chip, and this color chip is read-out by the computer color matching apparatus to thereby form the recipe. Therefore, although the means described in Japanese Published Patent Gazette No. 52-16403 is employed, an external disturbance in the printing-out and reading operations is always unavoidable and the working process becomes cumbersome. Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to obtain a textile color design simulating apparatus which can eliminate such problems.